


XO

by floweringrebel



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, F/M, Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Birthday sex after a Beyonce concert.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	XO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DropKickDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/gifts).



> A prompt request from dropkickdisco6 on Tumblr. #68 A hoarse whisper, "kiss me."

Beth lost her voice from screaming along to Beyoncé at the concert tonight. Ruby and Annie had surprised her for her birthday. They had such a blast. Beth was thinking this may have been the best concert of her life. She was still a little drunk as they piled into the Lyft. Annie was dropped off first, then Ruby, and finally the birthday girl. 

When Beth walked into her house, she decided to clean up the kitchen. The dishes were piled high in the sink. Beth stacked them on the counter next to the sink and started hand washing them one at a time and put them on the drying rack. 

Through the window, she saw a dark figure in the shadows. She stopped washing the plate, opting to leave it in the sink as she saw the figure continue towards her. Finally, she could see that it was Rio. She smiled to herself and let out a sigh of relief as it wasn't some strange man.

She met him outside, but waited for him to come to her. He did, stopping inches away from her. Beth took a deep breath to calm her nerves. He was here. Beth couldn't believe it. Rio reached over to gently move her hair off her face and Beth closed her eyes at the touch. "Kiss me," a hoarse whisper left Beth's lips. Beth's voice was still gone from screaming the lyrics alongside Annie and Ruby. She kept her eyes closed in anticipation, but could feel him leaning towards her. 

Rio's lips crashed into hers, hungry and lustful. Beth moaned into it, letting the feelings rush through her whole body. She loved the feelings of his lips on hers, the feel of his chest touching hers, the feel of his hands grabbing her ass, the smell of him surrounding her, and his expert tongue in her mouth was exactly what she needed for her birthday. It grew overwhelming though and Beth had to break the kiss for the sake of breathing. That, and she knew if they continued, they'd have sex right there on her deck and she didn't want anyone seeing that. 

"Let's go to my room," Beth whispered in his right ear. Rio smirked at that but nodded. Beth grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. 

Rio waited for Beth's move. He didn't have to wait long though as her lips met his, almost instantly. They passionately kissed until they broke off the kiss to get onto her bed. She was hungry for his touch and Rio took off her blouse and bra. He started kissing her neck, her collarbone, and her shoulder then he did the same to her other side. He grazed his tongue over both her nipples, and then he bit down on her left nipple. Beth gasped. He tittered at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, before he took her right nipple into his mouth and bit down on it as well. Beth moaned. Rio left her breasts alone to give her neck some much needed attention before he returned his lips to hers. 

Beth reached at his belt, undoing it and removing it from his dark jeans. Rio advanced on Beth, making her lie on her back as they continued kissing. Rio undid her skinny jeans and slid his hand into her panties. She was so wet for him. Rio groaned in pleasure at the feel of her. His fingers curved to reach her g-spot as his thumb made circles around her clit. Beth started panting at his touch. "More," she squeaked out, barely audible. Beth tugged at his pants and Rio stopped fingering her to take his pants off. Rio teased Beth's clit with the tip of his dick. Beth groaned, clearly displeased. Beth shoved him over and climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed. She grabbed his dick and guided herself onto him. He was deep inside her and she took a minute to get used to his girth. Then, she started moving up and down his shaft in fast, sudden movements. Rio gripped her hips in response, his fingernails almost breaking her skin. Beth moaned deeply. She was close. Rio could feel her clenching around him. "You feel so good, Elizabeth." 

"Oh my God," she gritted out as she came hard. Rio started thrusting into her as she slowed her movements. She yelped out in small protest, but Rio persisted. He could feel her clenching again already. He was close too. A couple more thrusts and she came again and Rio followed in suit. She slowly removed herself from him and kissed his neck before laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Happy birthday, ma." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. 

"Thank you," she whispered. She closed her eyes, finally realizing how tired she was. And in a couple minutes, she was sound asleep. Rio grinned at her sleeping face before he drifted off to sleep too.


End file.
